Pacemaker leads represent the electrical link between the pulse generator and the heart tissue, which is to be excited and/or sensed. These pacemaker leads include single or multiconductors that are connected to an electrode in an electrode assembly at an intermediate portion or distal end of a pacing lead. A connector is included at the proximal end to form the electrical connection with the pacemaker.
To implant the lead within the patient, the lead is often fed intravenously toward the heart, where the lead is implanted for long periods of time, i.e. chronically. During a chronic implant, the lead is subject to bodily fluids over a long period of time.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lead having a lead body with resistance to leakage. What is further needed is a lead that is manufacturable in a repeatable and reliable manner.